


Interrogation

by TisTheEast



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisTheEast/pseuds/TisTheEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I left her there squirming in the dirt." A missing scene from The Good of the City (1x04)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to FF.N; I went back and forth several times as to whether or not Jackson actually knew that Susan was involved in the murder. I suppose it was a good excuse to watch "The Good of the City" (1x04) repeatedly.

"I left her there squirming in the dirt."

Jackson moved the hand he had placed on Susan's leg just slightly to brush her fingertips with his hoping Reid wouldn't notice. If the Inspector did, he didn't let on.

"That will be all for now Miss Hart," said Reid as he turned to leave the cell. He nodded to Drake, "Have one of the men see that Miss Hart is returned here once she's properly dressed."

Susan didn't resist as Jackson placed an arm around her shoulders and led her to the dead room. A young officer trailed a few feet behind.

"Only a moment," the young man said quietly looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackson asked as the door shut behind them.

"At what point was I to tell you?" Susan hissed as he helped her back into her skirts. "When you were passed out in god knows which ale house you're making your second home these days? Or would you have preferred I marched here straight away proclaiming all of our secrets and let your friends arrest us both?"

"I could have done something," Jackson shot back back as she snatched the green jacket from him and began to put it on.

Susan merely shook her head as he moved behind her to fasten the jacket's tiny buttons.

"I only went there to help her," she whispered.

"I know."

"I thought if she came back, we could keep her safe."

Jackson leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Darlin' you don't have to explain. I know you like to play at being coldhearted, and you're damn convincing at it sometimes - but in the end, you're still the sweetest girl I know."

"Jackson, please-" she snapped blinking back tears.

He frowned and resumed the task at hand finding the tiny buttons just a bit more irritating now. "I'll talk to Reid. He won't charge you."

"And if he does?"

"I'll figure something out." Jackson finished the last button and let his hands linger on her shoulders. "Wouldn't be the first time I've smuggled you out of someplace."

"Uhm, excuse me, Captain Jackson," the young officer said opening the door to the dead room. "But Sgt. Drake orders Miss Hart back to her cell."

Jackson nodded squeezing her shoulders gently before stepping away to allowing the officer to lead her away.


End file.
